105 Prompts: A Romione Challenge
by Ashleopard
Summary: A series of romione one-shots written based off 105 different NSFW prompts my friend gave me. Purely recreational writing - not planned to be finished, but it'll be a fun ride regardless! Rated M for obvious reasons. Enjoy!


**My friend gave me a list of 105 NSFW prompts to write so I've decided that if I'm bored and don't know what else to write I'll write this with Ron and Hermione. Pretty basic – not sure how often there'll be updates or if I'll even finish it for that matter; just something to do that all of us can hopefully enjoy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Also, credit for the prompts goes to Moose; she's the mastermind, not me. I'm just using her prompts to kill some time. Thanks!**

 **Prompt 1: Strip Tease**

Hermione loved the feeling of being close to Ron. Everything about it was so exhilarating when it came to him; whether it be simply smelling his scent when she laid her head on his shoulder or hearing his heartbeat as she used his stomach as a pillow, it was simply fantastic to be close to him.

Both of those situations, however, were slightly tame compared to him now. He had her pushed tightly against a shelf – so much so that he seemed to be surrounding her just by being close. She glided her fingers down his jaw, simply trying to savor the moment. _I'm safe. He's warm. He's close. I wish I could make this last forever._

The only problem was that no matter how much she tried to slow down time, she could still feel the seconds ticking past. Sure, she was here now, but that wouldn't stop him from heading back home tomorrow, leaving her alone until the next trip to Hogsmeade. _Maybe if I focus hard enough right now,_ she thought in vain. She already knew it didn't work like that. Time still kept moving.

It was at this thought that Hermione dug her fingers deeper into his short, messy hair, a small groan escaping her. Ron's lips broke connection for a few seconds to gasp for air before reconnecting frantically; as if he were trying to stop the time too. The thought triggered a spike of adrenaline and Hermione held on tighter yet; ignoring the feverish heat that was making her skin sticky with sweat.

Hermione was practically panting by the time Ron pulled away, resting his forehead against hers in exhaustion. "Merlin's bollocks Hermione," he groaned, his half-lidded blue eyes sparkling. "You're in an affectionate mood tonight."

"As opposed to usual?" she asked, refusing to let him break further contact as she started kissing his nose and cheeks.

"Well… yeah," he said, sounding a bit puzzled. "Normally I wouldn't expect you to so much as hold hands in public. But now you've cornered me in a broom closet-"

"That is technically not public," Hermione defended herself, hoping he couldn't see her blush in the light from her wand emanating from a higher shelf.

"Close enough," Ron argued. "Literally anyone could walk by outside right now and catch us."

Hermione pulled further away from him, her brow cocked skeptically. "Do you think we should stop?"

"Great Godric no!" Ron exclaimed. He chanced a glance back at the door to make sure no one had heard him before saying, in a much quieter voice, "I think it's bloody brilliant. Just why here?"

She ran her nails along his fringe, trying to make sure it was straight. "The boys in the dorm you're using would know if you tried to sneak me in and I'm head girl."

"So you're saying it's better if we get caught snogging in a broom cupboard then in an actual bed?"

Hermione put on her best 'Are-you-actually-joking-with-me' look. "Of course, Ron! The mere idea is so much more innocent in a broom cupboard than a bed!"

He snorted. "I don't believe it."

"Well, it's very simple." Hermione had given up on straightening his hair and was running her hand through it for fun. "You see, when you catch two teens snogging in a cupboard, that's it. Worst case scenario: they were goofing around. Find them in a bed, however, it gets a lot less fun and a lot more serious. No more goofing involved."

Ron rolled his eyes. "That's ridiculous. You can do the same thing in a cupboard that you can do in a bed."

Hermione caught her breath. "That's true, but it's a lot less… convenient."

"I'll show you convenient." Ron took a step back. Hermione inhaled sharply as the cold air hit her body; fresh where Ron had been shielding her. _Dammit Ron Weasley…_

He was standing a few feet away from her – pretty far, considering the space they were in. At first Hermione couldn't tell what he was getting at. That is, until she saw his large, freckled hands at the collar of his yellow shirt, slowly pulling at the scarlet tie that hung around his neck. _He must have worn Gryffindor colors specifically for this visit… that's adorable…_

Hermione fought her way back to reality as the tie was hanging loosely around his neck. "What are you doing?" she asked. While half of her insisted he continue removing the tie and shirt, the other half was about to yell at him for even considering to do such a thing in a _public closet._ One of Flich's, nonetheless.

"Not goofing," he said casually.

"What are you going to do, perform a strip tease?" Hermione rolled her eyes at her own sarcasm, the idea seeming so preposterous. Unthinkable.

"…Yes."

Her attention snapped back to him immediately. "What?"

"Yes." A confident smirk crossed his face. "Yes. I'm going to perform a strip tease right here, in this closet. Show you how serious this is."

Hermione shook her head, unsure of what to do or say. Of course, she knew what she _should_ do. Snap to head girl mode; slap him on the arm and tell him to re-knot his tie 'this very moment'. Then again, it was late. What were the chances of someone walking in and accidentally seeing Ron's bare backside?

By this point, it seemed too late to stop him. He was slowly pulling his tie from the collar, making a ridiculous show of it as he tossed it aside. Hermione could only assume it landed on a shelf, because Ron had immediately started swaying his body; making an absolute fool of himself. Hermione tried her best not to giggle or encourage him in any other way, but it was surprisingly difficult.

He made direct eye contact with her as he found the top button of his shirt and undid it. "See? You can't even pretend that you don't want a piece of this," he emphasized his words with a small, suggestive jerk of his body. His mischievous grin was only helping his point.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that there was a part of her that wanted to pin him to the wall, Hermione shook her head.

"Oh, really?"

Hermione didn't like the sound of his tone. She shook her head again, slightly more frantic this time. _Idiot! That's going to make it worse!_

Ron shrugged. "I'm not sure I believe you," he said in a quiet, stern voice. He moved closer to her, so close she could practically feel him. His fingers were on the third button – the fourth. Where his skin wasn't cast in shadow, Hermione could see pale brown freckles against a fit chest. _Oh dear, that is… very close. Very, very close._

He finished the last few buttons and shrugged the shirt off his shoulders, leaving it hanging by his forearms. Hermione bit her lip. "That's what I thought," Ron said victoriously, eyeing Hermione with an almost hungry look. She saw him cast one more glance over his shoulder before swiftly turning back and connecting their lips. Hermione's fingers curled at his chest and she moaned quietly at the feeling of his soft, warm skin.

It couldn't have been thirty seconds later that Ron pulled away, his entire face flushed and his breathing rushed. When Hermione tried to kiss him again he jerked back, a wide grin spreading across his face. "You're distracting me," he said, his voice quiet.

"Just leave it be, Ron," Hermione pleaded, grabbing the open ends of his shirt in both hands and pulling him closer. "Quick – we still have some time before we should go back to our dorms."

Ron's only answer was an eye-brow wiggle and a wink and Hermione groaned. She watched, impatient and he swayed his hips and slowly let his shirt slip lower down his arms to elbows, then forearms, then wrists.

A creaking sound came from near the door. "Quit that, Ron! You're wasting time!" Reaching up around his neck, she pulled his face far enough down to kiss him. Ron seemed unsure of what to do until Hermione forced the remainder of his shirt off his left wrist. With his free hand he pulled the shirt off his right hand and tossed it behind him to get it out of the way. "Thank Merlin," Hermione breathed as Ron's arms wrapped around her. "Finally."

Ron pushed her back against the nearest shelf, his hands wandering up her back and toward her back. Her wand fell from above as the shelf creaked, indicating its unreliability. "Err – fuck," Ron groaned, though whether it was from the pleasure of grinding up against her or the realization that they might end up doused in cleaning supplies, Hermione didn't know.

She was just about to ignore the shelf altogether when, from behind Ron, came a small, embarrassed "Um… h – hello?"

Ron and Hermione froze for a split second; just enough time for them to realize they had company before the shelf broke, dumping onto them a series of supplies ranging from rusty buckets to old wood from the shelves themselves. Ron, who was basically wrapped around Hermione at this point, got the worst of it and was forced a few steps backward until he hit the wall behind them. "Merlin's pants!" he groaned, rubbing his head where one of the buckets had hit him. "What's going on… who…?"

` Hermione threw a yellowed rag off her face and saw Professor Flitwick standing in the doorway, Ron's shirt draped on one side of his head, his face pure red. "Ms. – Ms. Granger…"

Hermione felt her face heating up as a horrible sinking feeling formed in her stomach. "Er… good evening, Professor."

There was an awkward moment of silence as the three stared at each other, none knowing what to say that could possibly make their situation any less awkward. Ron finally decided to take a shot. "We're sorry Professor, we were just going to bed. I'll – uh – take my shirt…" And, in the most awkward way possible, he leaned over and snatched his shirt off of Professor Flitwick's head, where it had obviously been tossed.

As Ron was buttoning himself back up, Hermione took the opportunity to ask to most nagging questions. "You – you aren't going to tell Headmaster McGonagall, are you, Professor?"

Flitwick shook his tiny head slowly, as if hypnotized. "I – I do not believe I will, Ms. Granger. As a Hogwarts student, however, the rules read that students are not to participate in any sort of… gruesome public display of affection-"

"It wasn't public, though, Sir," Ron said, and Hermione would have hit him if she hadn't already broken enough rules that night. "We were both very nicely hidden in this closet, and it isn't even school hours, see?"

Professor Flitwick shook his head more aggressively. "Oh, nevermind. There will be no severe punishment this time, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, but I must warn you that you're getting off lucky this time. Why, if Professor McGonagall had seen your display…" he sighed, looking as though he wanted nothing more than to forget the incident entirely. "Just go to bed and get some sleep."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

She shuffled out of the room, trying to keep as much space between her and Flitwick. As Ron exited, he turned back to the tiny man. "Professor, I have a question."

"Yes, Weasley?"

"Well, you see, I was wondering – would this situation have been better or worse if you had found us in a bed rather than the closet?"

Professor Flitwick's eyes widened. "I – I'm just going to – fix the shelf…"

He shut the door before he could finish his sentence.

Ron shrugged at Hermione as if it were no big deal that a Professor had just caught them snogging in a broom cupboard. "See? He'd find it mortifying either way. I'm right."

No longer refrained by Flitwick's judging gaze, Hermione hit Ron hard in the arm. "You _idiot!_ " she hissed. "Were you trying to make things _worse?_ "

Ron shrugged. "Hermione, this is a boarding school with hundreds of students between the ages of 11 and 18. I'm almost positive we're not the first pair of teens he's caught snogging in that broom cupboard."

This only made Hermione angrier. "But Ron, we're not just some random teens – we defeated Voldemort! We are practically celebrities! I'm head girl for Godric's sake! We can't just… we have… expectations…"

"Give it a rest, Hermione," Ron said, putting his arm around Hermione and pulling her into him. She allowed him too, though she continued to scowl. "Look, like you said, we defeated Voldemort. I don't reckon we'll get in trouble for something as stupid as snogging."

Hermione sighed, no longer wishing to argue. "Fine. I'll accept that. Now, let's get back to the dormitories before Filch catches us and we get in bigger trouble."

Ron's eyes sparkled. "Or we could head to the Prefect's bathroom…"

"No."

 **Favorite/review if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


End file.
